A door handle for a vehicle door typically includes a handle portion that is pivotable relative to a base portion, whereby pivotal movement of the handle portion pulls at a cable or rod to electrically trigger or move a latch mechanism to release the latch and open the door. It is known to provide illumination or light sources at the side of the vehicle, such as to provide security lighting or convenience lighting at the side of the vehicle. For example, such lighting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,450; 6,550,103; 5,371,659; 5,669,699; 5,823,654 and 5,497,305, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Typically, such lighting devices provide illumination along the side of the vehicle and down to the ground at the side of the vehicle. Such illumination thus may have glare or bright spots at the side of the vehicle.